degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-5261392-20140610230622
Shameless spoilers ahead* I feel like part of the reason why I'm always able to forgive Lip and consider him a solid king even after he's done shit that pissed me off is because I feel so emotionally attached to him and I understand why he acts the way he does. His mother left him, his father is a selfish drunk piece of shit and out of all the Gallagher kids, Lip has the strongest hatred for Frank (which I don't blame him for since Frank is such a fucking prick to him), and the one girl he loved didn't love him back, despite having an on/off relationship for the longest time. She also had a baby that wasn't his and even though he knew there was a chance he wasn't the father, he had so much hope and dedication for the baby. He wanted it to be his so badly, he wanted to have someone he could care for and nurture and prove the world that he wasn't like his deadbeat dad and because of this, he had all these emotions after finding out the baby wasn't his. He was angry, frustrated, disappointed, depressed, lost. It was heartbreaking to see him throw out the tape of him giving advice to his son and will always stick out as one of the most emotional Lip scenes thus far. Lip has had a hard life. Growing up with neglectful parents, the entire Karen situation and then finding out the one person he wanted to come into the world wasn't his, dealing with poverty and the pressure of having to do well in school has all left Lip hardened, jaded, numb. I think part of the reason why he does drugs and often instigates fights is because he wants to feel something. He sees those things as an escape from his tragic life. His view on the world is often pessimistic and then when he cares about something (like the baby), it's taken away from him. That in itself adds a layer of complexity to him and makes me feel even more connected with him since I've dealt with the same exact thing. Overall, Lip is one of my favorite Shameless characters and I love him so much even though he's done/said some things I don't approve. His character is endearing and realistic. He's intelligent, hard working, and is very protective and loving to his younger siblings. He loves Fiona too, even if the two of them fight sometimes, he is her rock. Same goes for Ian, someone that he'll fight with at times but they work out their differences and have formed a beautiful bond where they can confide to each other. He's hardened, jaded, broken, complex. All the things he's dealt with have shaped him into the individual he is today; but yet, he's a good person. He's flawed for a reason, but he does have a heart and moments where he's so compassionate and loving that you just want to cry. (Btw, I'm on 3x03 as we speak, but I'm sure my opinion's going to stay the same)